Marvelous Midoriya
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This came from a video I had seen and I thought what if Izuku was a badass hero but became a teacher.


It was a nice day and a young man was walking into a huge school. He looked up and saw where he was, 'Yuuei.' He thought, he had curly/ spikey green hair, green eyes, and freckles outside of the corners of his eyes. He was dressed in a suit with a white banded collar shirt, boots, and designer framed glasses. He was around 6 feet 5 and buffed. He was carrying a runner's bag and walked into the school.

Women from everywhere were looking at him. He was one of the most handsome men on the planet. He was Izuku Midorya, the hero named 'Marvel'. He was one of the only heroes without a quirk. But he had powers beyond his wildest dreams; superhuman strength, endurance, stamina, physical durability, resistant to most toxins and poisons, can fly at the speed of light, and the ability to absorb other forms of energy, such as electricity, to further magnify his strength and energy projection, up to the force of an exploding nuclear weapon.

"Good morning, Midoriya-san." Said a teacher.

"Good morning," he said and then a young woman had reached him. She grabs him by the arm, she is a tall, curvaceous woman with sky blue eyes, which tilt downwards in the center; framed by a set of rather long eyelashes. She has abundant spiky dark purple hair which is made up of layers of varying lengths, the longest ones reaching down below her waist. Her chin-length bangs that are split into three sections; two swept to the sides and one over her face, going diagonally down to the left between her eyes. She also has a small mole under her left eye, as well as red-painted nails.

She is dressed in a white 'key-holed' blouse, black, pencil length skirt, stockings, heeled boots, designer framed glasses and a black blazer matching the skirt.

"Zuzu!" She said, Izuku just sighed.

"Good morning, Ms. Kayama." He said she glared at him.

"I told you to call me, 'Nemu-chan'!"

"We are in public, though." She grabbed him and kissed him on the lips.

"You Are 5 Years Younger Than Me!" She growled, "I'm Not Giving You Up That Easily!" Izuku rolled his eyes up.

"Look, I'm not saying I won't take you to a private room and make you feel every bit of the woman you are." He said, "but you're acting like a fangirl right now. Show a little decorum, please?" Nemu blushed, and let him go.

"Oh, sorry." She said and was about to walk away when he slapped her ass. Then she looked back, "you better back that up at lunch." He smirked.

"Yes, ma'am." Then went to his class.

* * *

Inside class 1-A, a pair of young men were arguing, one is a relatively tall and muscular young man with a wide frame. He has short dark blue hair, flattened neatly down and parted on the left of his head, a small patch completely shaved near the base of his head, and rather square eyes which match the notably pointed shape of his jaw. He usually wears a serious expression, and his eyebrows seem to be permanently pointed inwards, quite thin and long, the far ends sharply hooked inwards, and he wears glasses with rectangular lenses.

The other was a young man of average height, with a slim but muscular build and fair skin. He has short, spiky ash-blond hair with choppy bangs that hang over his eyebrows. His eyes are sharp and thin and are bright red. He had his feet on a desk and was leaning back. "I don't think you should be doing that." Said the first one.

"Who The Hell Are You To Tell Me What To Do?" The other said that was when Izuku came in.

"I am…"

"Tenya Iida, right?" Said Izuku, "Engine quirk?" They looked over to see him. "And this, excuse my language, Asshole, is Katsuki Bakugo?" Katsuki quickly shot up. "Sit Your 5 Dollar Ass Down Before I Make Change, Boy!" Katsuki glared at him, but sit down. "I am Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you. If everyone would take their seats." So the class sat down, "as I said to Iida-san and Bakugo-san my name is Izuku Midoriya, I'll be your co-homeroom teacher for Aizawa-san."

All of the girls were in dreamland looking at him, he took off his blazer and hung it over the back of his chair. "I'm not going to wear you down with homework right out the gate. I want to get to know my 'cute little students'. So, who wants to go first?" A young man stood up.

"I will sir," he said. He has a slim build and a rather feminine face. He has long blond hair, worn flattened down around the majority of his head, spiked and sticking out to the sides at the bottom of it, with a side fringe that curves upwards a little before it does down. He has notably long eyelashes and bright indigo eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince.

"Alright, go ahead tell me your name, age and your quirk."

"I am Yuga Aoyama," as he was posing as if he was modeling. Izuku facepalm, knowing this was going to be a long day. "I am 15 and my quirk is Naval Lazer."

"Okay, next." It was a girl of medium height, possibly set a little more broadly than some of her other female classmates, with healthy thighs. Due to her quirk, her skin is a light shade of pink, and she has rather square eyes, their sclera black and their irises bright yellow, with notably long eyelashes below and around the sides. Her face is framed by short hair, fluffy and unruly, which is a pleasant pink color, slightly darker than that of her skin. She has two thin, pale yellow horns protruding from her head, hooked squarely and leaning diagonally to opposite sides, which are seen to be slightly flexible, able to bend a little to each side.

She smiled as she stood, "I'm Mina Ashido, I'm 15 and my quirk is acid." She said.

"Like your sweat and spit?" Asked Izuku.

"Like sweat Midoriya-sensei."

"Okay, cool." Next was a short girl of a relatively slender build, compared to her classmates, who have notably large hands. Her appearance is rather frog-like; she has a very wide mouth, which dips down a little in the middle just like that of a common frog, and oval-shaped eyes with large, black irises, their lower eyelashes visibly pronounced, and she also demonstrates some frog-like mannerisms, like hopping on all fours instead of running and holding herself in a way that is somewhat connotative of a frog. Her hair is a dark sea-green color, and is very long, reaching to her waist, the ends tied together at the bottom in a bow of hair. She has two shoulder-length clumps framing her face, and shorter bangs between her eyes, some of them partially swept to each side.

"Kero, um I'm Tsuyu... Asui." She was a little nervous because she knew who Izuku was and she was a BIG fan of his. Izuku seeing this went to her and started stroking her arm, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay," he said. "Just breathe." She did and stopped shaking.

"I'm 15 and my quirk is Frog."

"See?" He said, "see? Everything's going to be okay. You can sit down Asui-san." She does and he waited on the next one who was Tenya.

"I am Tenya Iida, it is good to meet you officially Midoriya-sensei." He said with a bow, Izuku smirked.

"You too, Iida-san." He bowed back.

"I am 15 and my quirk is engine." Next was a short girl of slender yet feminine build. She is fair-skinned with a perpetual blush on her cheeks. Her eyes are large and round, their irises a warm brown, with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side and fewer but more individually pronounced lower eyelashes. Shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead. On the top inner segment of each of her fingers, she has a small pink pad, somewhat resembling the toe of a cat or a dog's paw, which she uses when activating and deactivating her quirk.

'_OMG! OMG! Marvel's our homeroom teacher!_' "I'm Ochaco Uraraka!" She yelled.

"Calm down Uraraka-san," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited you're Here!" She was bouncing around.

"You-you know him Ochaco? Kero," said Tsuyu.

"Yes! This is…"

"Um, introduction please?" Izuku interrupted.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm 15 and my quirk is Zero Gravity." Next came a young man of muscular build and has short blond hair, swept to the front of his head. He has thin eyes with no lower eyelashes and a thick, long tail with a hairy tip. Unlike the other students in his class, he wears pale gray sneakers with his school uniform instead of the brown dress shoes worn by everyone else, and the bottom button of his blazer he leaves casually undone.

"I am Mashirao Ojiro, I'm 15 and as you can see, my quirk is tail." He said.

"Okay," next was a young man with relatively short blond hair, parted to the right with a black lightning-shaped streak on the left of his side fringe, which is angled so that it partially obscures his left eye. He has slanted, somewhat triangular yellow eyes, and notably small eyebrows. He's a little skinnier than most of the other male students in his class, not having much visible muscle mass.

"Denki Kaminari, 15, my quirk is electrification." He said. Then there was a muscular young man of average height, with a rather impressive physique, despite his young age. He has red eyes that are pointed slightly inwards, and a small scar just above his right eye. He also has small eyebrows and very pointed teeth. His hair is reasonably short, dyed a bright red, and spiked away from his head at all angles with gel, two more pronounced tufts spiked on either side of his forehead like little horns, this lofty style taking a full 3 minutes to set.

"Dude, YOU'RE our homeroom teacher?" He said Izuku nodded. "I take it you don't want us knowing?" He nods again, "okay. Eijiro Kirishima, 15, my quirk is hardening." The next student was a tall young man of a wide, muscular build with peach-colored skin. His head takes the form of a rock, which is unevenly shaped and pointed at the top of his head, and his jaw is square-shaped.

"Um, I'm Koji Koda. I'm 15 and my quirk is anivoice."

"You're the gentle giant?" Asked Izuku.

"Yes, sir."

"Next," then came a tall, very muscular young man with a wide build. His brown hair is short, and spiked upwards away from his head, he has rather small, square-shaped eyes with small black pupils, a pair of bushy eyebrows just above. He has very full lips which are slightly darker in color than the rest of his skin, and a notably large, round nose.

"Rikido Sato, I'm 15 and my quirk is sugar rush." Then came a tall, muscular young man with pale gray hair, swept forwards, that covers most of his face, bent downwards at almost a right angle over his eye. He has six arms, all attached by a web of skin, which are very physically strong, and while his quirk is not in use only the front two arms have hands, the rest ending in thin stumps.

"I'm Mezo Shoji," he said calmly. "I am 15, and my quirk is dupli-arms."

"Okay," said Izuku. "That is so cool."

"Thank you, sensei." Then was a petite, fair-skinned girl with a slender build. She has triangular, lazy-looking onyx eyes with notably long lower eyelashes and rather small eyebrows. Her hair is short, only around chin length, and is dark purple with an asymmetrical fringe, and two reflections shaped like sound waves on either side of her head. Her most prominent features are the flexible, plug-like earphone jacks hanging from each of her earlobes at the end of two thin cords, which act like extra limbs; she seems to be able to control these at will, and they are very flexible, able to change length if so desired. She looked at Izuku with a fierce blush.

"Um, my name is Kyoka Jiro." She said, '_just breathe. He's just the homeroom teacher._' She closed her eyes to imagine him in his underwear and turned redder. '_Oh no! He is So HOT!_' "Um, I'm 15 and myquirkisearphonejack!" Everyone looked at her confused, what did she say? Izuku deciphered what she said.

"Your quirk is earphone jack?" He said she quickly nodded her head. He went over to her and tried to calm her down, but it didn't work. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted. Izuku just sat her back down in her desk. "Of course, I never had this reaction to me."

"Really sensei?" Asked Mina.

"Screaming fans? Yes. Wanting to take selfies? Sure. Asking for autographs? Of course. But never fainting. Next, student please." It was a tall, lean young man with chin-length black hair, spiked downwards, with jagged bangs coming about halfway down his forehead. He has almond-shaped eyes, usually stretched quite wide, and rather large, straight teeth that dominate his grin, he has a rather plain face. His elbows have the shape of cylindrical tape dispensers, from which he fires his tape quirk.

"I'm Hanta Sero, 15, and tape is my quirk." He said, "is she gonna be okay?" Mezo was trying to revive her.

"She'll be alright, Sero." He said next was a short young man with the head of a blackbird, possibly supposed to resemble that of a crow or a raven. He has a yellow beak which is slightly hooked down at the end, thin, red eyes, one on either side of his head, and a red choker, which he rarely removes. Despite the appearance of his head, however, his body is of normal human shape, with rather fair skin.

"I am Fumikage Tokoyami, I am 15, my quirk is dark shadow." He said, just then a shadow version of him appeared. Izuku nodded, then when he saw the next student, he was shocked. He is a reasonably tall, rather muscular young man who is well-built for his age. He has quite long hair, though it doesn't pass his neck, and wears bangs, parted twice as to not obscure his vision. His hair is evenly split between two colors: white on his right-side and crimson red on his left, this unusual coloring being due to his quirk. As another result of this, he also possesses heterochromia iridium, which causes his left eye's iris to appear turquoise, while his right is a somewhat brownish dark gray. His eyes, in shape, are quite thin and reserved, and he also has a large burn scar on the left side of his face, which reaches from his hairline to halfway down his cheek. Despite this, however, several of the girls in his class have claimed that he is incredibly handsome.

"Hello Godfather," he said everyone was in shock.

"Hello Kiddo, wanna introduce yourself?"

"Shoto Todoroki, 15, My quirk is half-hot/ half-cold." They grabbed hands and Izuku pulled him in and hugged him.

"Wait!" Said Mina, "you're Shoto's Godfather?"

"Yeah, maternal. Next student," it was a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a well-developed body figure. Her body was slightly faded and they can only see her uniform.

"I'm Toru Hagakure, I'm 15, and my quirk is invisibility."

"15, with a figure like that?" Izuku said.

"I swear!"

"I gotta couple of female friends that might want a word with you." He chuckled. "Okay, 'explosive mouth diarrhea'." Katsuki glared at him.

"Katsuki Bakugo, 15, my Quirk is explosion!" He said, next was a young woman, with reddish-blonde hair and grey eyes, she had a well-developed body figure with circuitry at her temples and coming out the middle of her forearms to the backs of her hands.

"I am Kairo Stakku, 16, my quirk is technokineses." She said, next was a very small young man with a large, round head, and rather large cheeks. His nose is small and stubby, and it sticks slightly upwards, and he has an unusually distinguishable philtrum, oval-shaped eyes with large, black pupils, and notably thin eyebrows. He has four large purple and black balls in something resembling a mohawk where his hair should be.

"I'm Minoru Mineta, 15, my quirk is pop off." Lastly was a fairly tall teenage girl with a rather mature physique, considering her age. She has long black hair that is normally tied into a spiky ponytail with a large strand hanging on the right side of her face and onyx eyes that point slightly inwards, which seems to resemble a cat. Her jaw dropped at the sight of him.

'_HE'S Our Homeroom Teacher?_' She pounced right at him.

"YIPE!" He said and they hit the floor. He could've sworn, she was purring. "Um, this has never happened either." The class laughed, "okay. Can I know my molester?" She got up, straddling him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She blushed and help him up. "I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, I'm 15, and my quirk is creation."

"Well, I guess it's my turn huh?" He said. "I'm Izuku Midoriya, I'm 25, and my quirk is…" They all leaned in to hear, "a secret." The class face faulted.

TBC


End file.
